A data storage device typified by a solid state drive (SSD) has been known which uses a semiconductor storage medium, such as NAND flash memory.
However, the lifespan of the semiconductor storage medium, such as NAND flash memory, depends on the number of times data is rewritten. In the data storage device using the semiconductor storage medium, it is necessary to minimize the capacity of data written to the semiconductor storage medium.